


Scavenge

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Arguing but it gets resolved, Difficult Decisions, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, He's only grumpy because he cares, One Shot, Protective!Roman, Protectiveness, Short One Shot, Talking, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: Katia is tired of staying at home all the time, she wants to help too. Roman isn't happy with that in the slightest.





	Scavenge

“I should go, you went yesterday and besides, I can carry more.”  
“No,” he said shooting her a grim look, “It’s dangerous there and you could get hurt, or worse.”  
“I’ll just lay low,” Katia argued but Roman didn’t look convinced in the slightest, “Get in, get out. Simple. We need the food, Roman.”  
“And I should be the one to go and get it,” he countered, “I have experience with these kinds of things. I can fight if I have to.”   
Katia sighed, “I don’t want to sit at home and do nothing-I want to help too. I can go in there.”  
“Katia,” he began before rubbing a hand over his face, “you’re really gonna make me talk about my feelings, huh? Alright then. You know my life hasn’t been easy even before the war and I haven’t really ever cared about anyone ever except for Leon but I actually care about you, Katia. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you,” he said looking desperate before continuing darkly, “Probably start a one-man war against whoever hurt you and get myself killed in the process.”  
Her expression softened at his words, “Oh, Roman,” she reached over and grabbed his hands and he gripped back hard, “Of course I care about you too, that’s why I don’t want you going out and risking your life all the time while I do nothing.”  
Their eyes met and Roman suddenly pulled her hands towards his lips and kissed them, “I hate this damn war but in a way, I am thankful for it-I wouldn’t have met you otherwise.”  
“I agree but I’d like to think that we would have met anyway. Maybe in a coffee shop or a library or in the park,” she said dreamily.  
“You’ve been reading far too many romance novels lately, I swear.”  
Katia laughed, “Let me live my fantasy, Roman. And besides, if you think I have too much free time then you should just let me go scavenging.”  
“But to the supermarket? That’s practically a death sentence,” he responded testily.  
“It’s only dangerous if you go in guns literally blazing as you would do.”  
He sighed, “You can’t honestly expect me to go along with this happily. I just worry.  
“I know but this situation is dangerous for everyone and we all have to make sacrifices and take risks. I wouldn’t be asking to go out there if it was for no reason, you need to sleep, Roman. You’ve been going out all the time and then helping me with repairs around the house during the day, it’s not healthy,” she said, letting out emotions that she had kept inside for days.   
“I know,” he replied, looking up at the ceiling for a moment to collect himself, “If you really think you’ll be ok going then I’m not going to stop you, it’s your decision.”  
Katia hugged him, enjoying the feeling of being held and feeling safe for a moment before speaking, “Thank you. I know that’s difficult for you.”  
“I just don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, Kat,” he replied urgently.   
“Oh shush, you would be fine eventually. You’re strong.”  
“I’m not too sure about that, we haven’t known each other long but with all that we’ve been through it feels like I’ve known you my whole life. I wasn’t joking when I said I would hunt down whoever hurt you.”  
She sighed, “I know but there would be no point in both of us getting killed. You know, you’re very romantic in an odd, savage kind of way,” she squeezed him tighter and nuzzled into his chest, “Don’t worry, I like it.”


End file.
